Template talk:Stub
Stub Improvement? I think our current stub needs some improvement. Currently it depicts a partially destroyed tree from Arcanists, and the border is a random green colour. I propose we find or create an image more relevant to the whole of FunOrb, rather than just one game, and I think the border should be purple, if we have a border at all. I'm posting this rather than just changing it for a few reasons: firstly, I'm not entirely certain of the necessary syntax; secondly, I don't have any good ideas for a replacement image yet; and thirdly, I want to know what other editors think before any changes are made. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I had the same idea, I just didn't say anything. But I've just thought of something; how about image:unachieved_Achievement_Thumbnail.png? It's not great but as it's an image already used elsewhere it avoids the need to categorise an image into an unsuitable category. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::I like it. It might look better without the background, but that would mean creating a new image... Any thoughts about the border? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::One purple border. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Would it look better as a solid line? Or should we leave it dashed? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't mind. Should I destroy the half tree? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't see why we'd need the half-tree any more. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:04, 18 June 2008 (UTC) New Stub Template -- What do you think? Just made this based on Aik Hui's sandbox: What do you guys think? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I like it, though I preferred the solid border from the previous diff. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Size/Stand-out-ish-ness Currently, this template is HUGE, and a very bright, stark purple, especially on non-MC skins. If you compare this tenplate with other templates, such as wikipedia:Template:Stub, this is way too oversized. It seems like this was partially copied from the Runescape wiki, but then it was "grown" to a size similar to that of Template:Delete, Template:Inuse, Template:Underconstruction or Template:Obsolete. If you look at any other wikia, you'll see it's a lot smaller. Might this template be due for some "shrinkage"? (dirty Seinfeld reference.) Timeroot Talk • • :Another issue is that Category:Stubs is, technically a category. This makes Special:Uncategorized(Pages/Images/Categories/Templates) work funny. Couldn't we just use Special:Whatlinkshere, transclusions only? Timeroot Talk • • 23:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't understand the second comment at all. As to the first: I certainly wouldn't complain about shrinking it a bit, and I'll tweak the colours for Monobook. (Does anyone else use Monobook, by the way?) Another thought which occurs is that it would be handy to have an Achievement Stub template specifically for use in achievements which explains when an achievement page is not a stub. In general I think we consider it no longer a stub when it has all of the infobox fields filled out, whether or not there's a walkthrough, but new editors don't always seem to realise this. OrbFu 07:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Probably the reason you didn't understand was because part of the text was deleted - thanks, Quartic. What I meant was that this template puts pages into "Category:Stubs"; this isn't really a category in the sense of organizing content. This makes hundereds of pages "ignored" by Special:UncategorizedPages. Do we really need Category:Stubs? Can't we just use Special:WhatLinksHere? (disallowing links and redirects) Finally, would anyone mind if we used the image in a smaller format, just so that it's not so big and bright? Oh, and regarding a seperate achievement stub template - for that, we could use the #explode: parser funtion on the Magic Word, and keep both version in this one template. Timeroot Talk • • 22:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's my idea for an "Achievement Stub" template: ::::Like I said, this would be added with a statement like this: }}|Achievement||}} What think, _3†5? [[User:Timeroot|Timeroot] Talk • • 23:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I think the image should be the same as the one in the normal template. Other than that it seems good. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::There, I changed it to make a more accurate picture. I also adjust the CSS to minimize that awkward spacing. Waddya find? Timeroot Talk • • 03:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::What does it look like next to an ? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You can just preview it; copy&paster the code into a sandbox for the Achievement Stub and the Infobox achievement. You have a point, though - we could just assign this template the same color scheme as the Infobox achievement in all our css files; that way, it should co-ordinate reasonably well in all skins (Sapphire, Jade, Monobook, etc.) Timeroot Talk • • 04:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC)